First Encounters
by KathrynPotter16
Summary: Lily recounts the first time she met James Potter when they boarded the train to Hogwarts for the first time. What did 11 year old Lily think of James that day?
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling.

Lily's POV

It was September 1, 1971. My parents and Tuney brought me to Kings Cross Station for the very first time. Professor McGonagall told us how to get onto Platform 9 3/4 when she delivered my letter, but we were all still very nervous. Being told to go through a solid wall is quite strange in the muggle world. I had all of my brand new magical supplies in my new Hogwarts trunk, which rested on my trolley with Olly, my pet owl. Olly was a present from my parents. They thought it was funny that witches and wizards keep owls as pets.

I was excited for Hogwarts, but also very scared that it was all a dream or a rather elaborate and cruel prank. For that reason, I hadn't let myself completely believe that I was really going to Hogwarts. The letdown would have been more than I could handle.

Then came the moment of truth. My dad took my hand, and we faced the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. My mum and Tuney would follow. Dad and I started walking, breaking into a run. I closed my eyes and braced for an impact that never came. It was real! I've never forgotten that feeling of wonder and elation as I stared at the scarlet train.

I turned to my parents, intending to say a quick goodbye, so I could board the train and begin this exciting new experience. As I opened my mouth, a boy about my age ran into me. Literally. He wasn't watching where he was running, so he ran into me a at full speed.

We both tumbled to the ground. He landed on top of me. I noticed his messy black hair and bright hazel eyes before he said, "Oops!" Then he pushed himself up and continued running.

A woman with dark red hair was running in our direction followed by a black haired man. "James!" She called. Upon seeing me on the ground, she stopped, while the man ran after the boy. She hurried to me. "Oh I am so sorry dear! James is a little rambunctious." She held out her hand and pulled me up. She turned to address my family. "I'm Euphemia Potter. That little boy is my son James. It's his first year at Hogwarts. He is a little excited."

"I'm Rose," my mother replied, "and this is my husband Charlie and our daughters Petunia and Lily. It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts too. Are you a witch then?" McGonagall was the only witch we had ever met, so we were all very curious to meet other people with magical talent.

"Yes. Oh! You are muggles?" McGonagall had explained what the term "muggle" meant, so Mum just nodded. "Oh how wonderful! I don't know many muggles!" She turned to Petunia. "Do you go to Hogwarts too, dear?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not a freak!" Petunia looked at Euphemia like she was offended that someone could ever think that she was a witch.

"Petunia!" Mum exclaimed. "Magic doesn't make someone a freak, and it is impolite to call people names! Apologize to Euphemia!"

"Oh, it's alright. There are witches and wizards who think that muggles are strange, too. I just hope that experiences like these when we talk to each other help everyone to be more tolerant and understanding towards one another." The black haired man returned, slipping his arm around Euphemia.

"James is putting his trunk on the train, but he promised to return to say goodbye."

"Good. Otherwise I will have to go on the train myself and find him." She turned back to us. "This is my husband Fleamont. Fleamont, this is the Evans family. This is Rose, Charlie, Petunia, and Lily. Lily here is the first one in her family to go to Hogwarts, and this is her first year."

"Congratulations Lily. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

At that point, James returned. "Mum! Dad! I picked a compartment! Can I go back now? Please!"

"Not before you say goodbye to your parents," his mother replied. "Besides, you need to apologize to Lily for knocking her over."

"Oh. Sorry. Can I go now?"

"That's it?" I replied. "You knocked me over!"

"Lily!" Mum exclaimed.

"Well you aren't injured."

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever."

We both said our goodbyes to our parents and boarded the train. Mum told me later that Euphemia offered to answer any questions she had about the wizarding world. They have become good friends, and still exchange letters about once a week.


End file.
